The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the radial position of a transducer head on a magnetic disk.
In conventional floppy disk drives, a stepping motor is used to drive a magnetic head in response to pulses generated in number corresponding to the number of tracks to be skipped for positioning the head on a desired track. Because of the stepping action, rapid acceleration of the motor is difficult, and hence the access time will become substantial in the case of high track density floppy disks.